Rock star princess
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: Miley has to go to a boarding school after her dad goes on his tour.But while she's at school her life falls apart. Will her life ever be the same? A remix of The Little Princess. also with the Jonas Brothers
1. Chapter 1: Back on tour!

Rock star princess

Chapter 1: On tour again!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters.

**A/N**: A little of it takes place in Brittan, but then it moves to LA. And this takes place three years before Miley becomes Hannah Montana.

Once upon a time there was a girl named Miley Cyrus; she was liked by all who knew her. Her dark brown eyes matched her long chestnut hair, which went past her shoulders. She had big dreams of becoming a rock star just like her dad. Her dad, Billy Ray Cyrus, was one of the world's most famous and richest rock stars. While Billy Ray may have been the greatest rock star he still spent time with Miley; giving his little princess everything an 11 year old could possibly ever want. Great clothes, a good education, top notch technology, a pony, etc and of course the love of her father.

Things where going great for the Cyrus's, but one day while Miley and her dad were in Brittan Billy Ray got a phone call saying that his world tour would start in one week. Billy Ray was so glad to be going back on tour, but as he continued talking to the director he said that no children were allowed to go. As Billy looked into the living room he saw that Miley had fallen asleep on the coach. He looked at Miley and thought:

"What am I going to do? Miley's never been away from me."

After talking to the director, Billy Ray went into the living room to pick up Miley and tucked her into bed. After telling Miley how much he loved her he went to his room and talked to his wife on what to do. He was so lost he didn't know what to do.

"Hi, honey it's me. What am I going to do? Miley's never been away from me, or you. But the year you died she broke down and cried for a long time and wasn't happy for months. I don't want her to go through that again. Please just let everything turn out all right."

After finishing talking to his wife he decided to tell his little princess in the morning. But how would she take the news he had know idea until the morning

**A/N**: Sorry for a short chapter I will make them longer as the chapters progress. **Review!** thanks


	2. Chapter 2: A new home

Chapter 2: A new home

The next morning Miley came down stairs with a jean jumper on, her long hair was pulled half back with a small blue scrunchy to complete her outfit. As she sat at the breakfast bar eating her breakfast her dad took a seat next to her and preceded to tell her the bad news.

"Sweetheart we need to talk about something very important" said Billy Ray with sadness.

"What is it?" asked Miley as she put down her orange juice then looking at her dad with concern.

"I'm…"Billy Ray wasn't shure he could finish his sentence but he got through it.

"I'm going to be going back on tour this coming Monday" he said as he looked at Miley wondering how she would react.

"Oh daddy that's just great" said Miley with happiness as she hopped off the chair and hugged him. She new that her dad missed being on tour. Ever since her mom died last year he left being a rock star and devoted all his time to his little princess.

"There's more I can't take you with me. They called last night and told me no children are allowed on the tour. I'm so sorry my little princess" said Billy Ray with sorrow and sadness.

"Where will I go?" asked Miley as she pulled out of her fathers hug. Looking at him as worry began to fill her light brown eyes.

"I've made arrangements for you at Miss Kunkle boarding school for girl's. In LA you will learn how to be a proper young lady" said Billy Ray looking at his little princess.

"But…I don't want to go to America" said Miley as tears began to fill her eyes then trickle down her face.

"I'm sorry sweetheart really I am but there's nothing I can do" said Billy Ray as he wrapped his strong arms around his daughter. Then proceeded to kiss Miley on the forehead.

Miley continued to cry into her dads chest. Billy Ray held his little princess close and told her it was going to be OK. Miley just couldn't bare to be away from her dad she just couldn't,not now when she really needed him.

**A/N:**Will Miley like her new school or will she reject it. read on and find out **REVIEW** thanks:)


	3. Chapter 3:Saying goodbye

Chapter 3: Saying goodbye

The next day Miley and her dad boarded a plain to LA. A few minuets before they landed Billy Ray gave Miley a very special gift. A dark pink gaiter with glitter and a gold strap which it hung by. Miley was speechless she didn't know what to say.

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful" said Miley as she held the gaiter in her hands.

"I picked it up last night while you were at riding lessons" said Billy Ray with a smile he was happy that his little princess loved the gift. A few seconds later Billy Ray said

"When ever you play it I will always be with you".

It was a quote past two when they landed at LAX Airport.

"You know honey I came here when you where just a baby" said Billy Ray as they left the packed airport.

"Really did you like it?" asked Miley as she looked at her dad with wonder.

"Shire did and I know your going to like it to" answered Billy Ray as he put an arm around Miley's shoulder.

They pulled on to Hollywood lane ten minuets later when Miley spotted a Victorian home fit for a princess in one of the books she had read.

"Wow this house is huge" said Miley with amaze as got out of the limo holding her guitar.

"This is your new school and home" said Billy Ray as he rang the door bell.

A seconded later a woman came to the door.

"Hi you must be Billy Ray Cyrus" said a tall woman with long blond hair that made her blue eyes stick out. Also as a warm and welcoming smiled came across her lips.

"Nice to meat you… and you are? Asked Billy Ray.

"Oh I'm Samantha Lewis I'm the English teacher".

When they entered the house it was like stepping into a fantasy. Miley's mouth fell open with amazement as she looked around the entrees.

"Miss. Kunkle should be here shortly" said Mrs. Lewis as she faced Billy Ray and Miley.

"I'm hear" said a woman who was 5'8 she had on a navey blue suite.Her short blond hair was back on each side with small hair clips.

"I'm Miss.Kunkle headmistress of this school" said the lady as she walked down the hall.

"You must be Billy Ray I bet your happy to be going back on tour?"asked Miss.Kunkle.

Billy Ray nodded his head in agreement.

"And of course this must be Miley" said Miss. Kunkle smiling at Miley.

Miley stuck out her hand but the headmistress didn't take it, so she curtsied instead.

"My you have a pretty daughter" said Miss Kunkle as she looked up at Billy Ray with smile.

"Thank you I think so to" said Billy Ray with a laugh.

Mily just stood there speechless.After a moment or so Miss. Kunkle cleared her throat and said

"Now if you would fallow me please" as she started walking down the hall.

"We cover all the basics from math to piano, study hall is from 4:30 to 6:00, dinner is at 6:30 and there in bed at 9:00 sharp" said Miss Kunkle.

"Well um Miley is very good at the piano" said Billy Ray as he held on to Miley's hand as they continued waking down the long hall.

A moment later they entered a room full of girls.

"Girls this is are new student Miley Cyrus and her dad Billy Ray Cyrus.

The whole class gasped when Miss Kunkle introduced them.

"If I may continue, and this is Mr. Smith he is the piano teacher" finished Miss Kunkal with a little loader voice.

"It's nice to meet you Miley" said Mr. Smith with an Irish accent and a warm smile.

Milly returned the welcoming smile. Miss. Kunkle looked down and saw the guitar in Miley's hand and said

"Any interments are prohibitive except the piano" said Miss Kunkle looking at the guitar in Miley's hand.

"But I just got it today...what if I just play in in my room when I'm not busy?" Miley asked hesitantly.

"Well if you insights" said Miss Kunkle.

Miley looked at her dad, he gave her a sturn look. then Miley said

"I do I have to keep practising if I want to be a fame's rock star one day" answered Miley seriously, looking back at the headmistress.

Billy Ray just put a hand to his eyes he couldn't believe Miley just said that.

With out answering Miley Miss. Kunkle walked over to the door way and said.

"If you would please follow me, I will show you to your room" said Miss. Kunkle as she walked up the elegant staircase, down a small hall and into a big master bedroom.

"I will give you two a few moments alone your plan leaves very shortly" said Miss. Kunklel as she turned and left the room.

"I made shire it was the best room that money could buy. It has a walk in closet for all your nice close, a big book case for all your book's and corner windows with a window seat" said Billy Ray as he faced his little princess from across the room.

Miley walked over to her daddy and sat on his lap.

"I don't want you to go daddy" said Mileyas tears trikled down her light pink cheeks.

"Don't cry my little princess I will be back the night I finish my last tour. And remember Miley you will always be my little princess, no matter where I am" said Billy Ray to Miley as he wiped her tears away.

A few minuets later Miley was sitting in the window seat by herself, as she watched her daddy get into the long black limo parked out front. When he got in he rolled down the window and tolled his little princess goodbye for the very last time.

**A/N:** Mileys dad is gone what will happen now? Will Miss.Kunkle start to like Miley or not? **Review** thanks


	4. Chapter 4:Making friends

Chapter 4: Making friends

The next day came and Miley got ready for her classes in her new uniform. Then went down to breakfast but while she was heading down stairs she saw her guitar sitting agents the wall.

"I must have left it down here by mistake" thought Miley as she picked it up and began playing.

"Miley I told you, you where not allowed to play unless you where in your room!" scolded Miss. Kunkle as she walked up to Miley threatening to take the guitar.

"I think she is very good. You know Miss. Kunkle Miley could teach the other girls to play the guitar" said Mr. Smith with his Irish accent as he walked farther into the room.

Miley smiled at Mr. Smith greatfuly and went and ate breakfast while Miss. Kunkle just gave Miley an evil look. That after noon Miley was writing a letter to her dad.

_Dear, Dad_

_I know its only been a day since you left but I just miss you so much.I'm trying my hardest to be the good girl you know I am. But I don't think Miss. Kunkle likes me not even a little bit. No matter what I say or do she always gets on to me for no aparent reason. Daddy I wish your tour was over already so you could come and get me I miss you so much._

_Love your Little Princess Miley_

Miley mailed the letter and waited weeks for a reply. Miley began to wonder if her dad had forgotten about her, how could he she was his little princess. Finally after weeks almost a month she reseved a letter from her dad.

_Dear, Little Princess_

_I'm sorry it's taken me a while to get back with you I've just been very busy, don't worry I haven't forgotten you. __Your just over reacting Miss. Kunkle likes you she even said so. I just got done in Indianapolis I.N. I have to get to all the major cities and then I will be there to pick you up, but it might be a month or so. But remember Miley you are my little princess no matter where I am and that I will always love you._

_With lots of love your dad_

As Miley finished reading the letter tears came to the surface of her light brown eyes. Then tears began to fall on the crisp clean letter making the ink smear.

"A month or longer I don't know if I can wait that long" cried miley as she laid her head onto her knees and began crying even harder.

As Miley continued crying she could here someone else crying and screaming out in the hallway. Miley wiped her tears away before she opened the door and saw a girl about her age, with long blond hair crying, screaming.

"You know I can't finish reading my letter with you yelling like you are" said Miley walking up to the girl.

"I want my mom" cried the girl as she coutiued kicking and screaming.

"She will be here next week for parent night" said Miley as she crouched down next to the little girl.

"No she won't be she died when I was three" said the girl as a sob got stuck in her throt.

"I don't have a mom either she died last year when I was 10 from cancer. You will see her again in heaven" said Miley with a smile.

"How do you know that?" asked the girl standing up next the Miley.

"My dad tells me story's of heaven and that my mother is up there" answered Miley.

"Where's your dad?" asked the girl.

"Oh he's on his nation wide tour and I miss him so much. He won't be here for parent night" said Miley with a sad sign. It heart to talk about it but in a why it almost made her fell better to talk about her dad.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm Lilly Treastsouct" said the girl with a warm smile.

"I'm Miley Cyrus it's nice to meet you" said Miley introducing herself like she new she was supposed to.

The day of parent night finally arrived. The girls had no classes that day they spent that time getting ready for that evening. That evening all the girls parents where there except Miley's. But as she stood at the top of the stairs watching all her friends' parents, she saw a man that looked just like her daddy. Miley ran down the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her. But when she got to the man a little girl came up to him and hugged him. That wasn't Miley's dad after all.

"Miley get in here this instant! You know your not allowed out side unless we are going to church" yelled Miss. Kunkle standing in the doorway.

Miley ran past Miss. Kunkle and went to her room. Miss. Kunkle turned and watched Miley run up the stairs with an evil smile. When Miley got to her room she cried over the resent letter she had received from her dad.

**A/N**:Poor Miley will her dad ever show up? Review thanks:)


	5. Chapter 5:Daddy is not coming back

Chapter 5: Daddy is not coming back

Over the next few months Miley wrote and resaved letters from her dad, but one day they just stopped. Miley didn't worry about it he was probably really busy with his tour. A few weeks latter it was Miley's 12Th birthday. There was a big party and loads of gifts for her big day.

"Happy Birthday Miley" the girls said as Miley blew out the twelve candles on the three story cake.

"I want a big piece" said Lilly as she began to jump up and down with excitement.

"Oh shut up Lilly I'm shire princess Miley will give each of use a far share" said Ashley with a smirk as she looked at Miley.

The party was coming a long great. But all of a sudden there was a knock at the front door Miss. Kunkle went to answer it.

"Can I help you?" asked as she opened the door. She saw a tall man with a nice suit on it matched his light blond hair to a tee.

"Yes I'm Kyle Kent Billy Ray's manager" the man said very politely.

"Oh yes please come in" said as she waved her arm for him to come in.

"Miley's one of the sweetest and happiest girls" said Miss. Kunkle as they walked down the hall to her office.

"Aw yes I've known her since she was a baby" said Kyle with a laugh.

"I will be receiving a check for 50, 0000 dollars for this party right?" asked with a fake smile she hated to smile if it was one thing she hated most it was to smile.

"I'm afraid to say that there will be no check" said as he looked at Miss. Kunkle with a sigh.

Miss. Kunkles face began to get red. Then she shouted

"What do you mean no check I worked my butt off getting ready for that little brats party …I mean Miley's party" said Miss. Kunkle as she slammed her fist on her desk.

For a few moments there was silence as the man left shaking his head in sorrow not knowing what would happen to poor of a sudden the girls heard Miss. Kunkle coming down the hall and into the room with an irritated look on her face.

"Everyone go to your rooms now…except for Miley you are to stay here I need to talk to you" said Miss. Kunkle as she pointed her index finger at Miley.

The girls went up the stairs to there rooms you could here them talking on what they thought was going on. That left only Miley and Miss. Kunkle.

"I said silence"yelled

"What's wrong why was Mr. Kent here?" asked Miley nervously she hoped everything was Ok.

"It seems that your dad…has... died in a plain crash. He got done with his tour early and was coming back right away to get you. When his plain crashed" said Miss Kunkle looking Miley in the eyes.

Miley sat in a chair as she began to shake her head in disbelief.

"No your lieing I don't believe you" said Miley she just couldn't believe it. She didn't want to lose her dad she just couldn't imagin life with out him.

"No I'm not. The British government and the director of the tour took all your dads money leaving you poor…Miley are you listening to me!" snapped Miss. Kunkle.

Miley's eyes turned to the TV that sat in the corner. The TV began to show that the police had discovered her dad's body. Miss. Kunkle went over and turned off the TV.

"Believe me now. You're an orphan now. You have known one coming for you" said Miss. Kunkle as she turned and faced Miley who had started to cry.

"This is not the worst part believie me. Since there is know money I could throw you out having you finned for yourself". Miss. Kunkle paused for a moment then said.

"I suppose I could keep you here out of the kindness of my heart. But you will have to earn your way here by moving up to the attic and working as a servant" finished Miss. Kunkle with an evil smile.

Miley began to back up but as she continued doing so, she backed up agents the big wooden door scared, helpless and alone.

**A/N**: Oh no Miley's dad is dead what will she do with out him? **Review** please thanks:)


	6. Chapter 6: A new life

Chapter 6: A new life

Miley gathered up what was left of her belongings, including her guitar. And followed to the attic.

"You are to be dressed and down stairs by 5:00. You are also expected to have your chores done. If not you will not be fed that day is that clear?" asked as she entered a small room.

"Yes Miss. Kunkle I understand" Miley managed to say trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. But she was sure that Miss. Kunkle could her it in her voice.

"Good" said Miss. Kunkle as she started out the door not looking at Miley. Then she wiped around and said "You better understand Miley your no longer a princess" then she left leaving Miley with her new life.

Mileysat down on the old bed with her guitar in her hands and began to play and sing her new song.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms_

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast_

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me. I miss you.

As Miley finished the song tears began to fill her eyes then run down her checks and onto the guitar.

"Daddy why did you have to leave me. Why?" Miley asked as she continued to sob. But no body answered just the sound of the thunder in the distances as a storm coming in. Miley cried herself to sleep as the rain came down wondering if she would ever be loved again.

The next morning came and Miley came down right at five just as she was told to. An hour later the girls sat down at the long table wating to be served breakfast. Mileycame out of the kitchen with the girls breakfast when the girls saw her they just looked at her in shock.

"You are not allowed to talk to any of the girls and that goes the same for you girls you are not allowed to talk to Miley" said as she took a seat at the table.

As Miley served them breakfast Lilly spock to Miley.

"What happened Miley?" asked Lilly in a whisper.

"I said know one is to talk to her. But if you must know Miley's dad died so she will work as a servant from now on" said Miss. Kunkle.

As Miss. Kunkle told the girls the horrible news Miley burst into tears and ran into the kitchen.

"Miley get back in here you are not done yet!!"yelled Miss. Kunkle.

Mileycame back in the dinning room with her eyes all red from crying.

"I'm sorry Miss. Kunkle" said Miley as she served the rest of the girls.

"It better not happen again am I understood?"asked Miss. Kunkle as she glared at Miley giving her a disgusted look that made Miley sick to her stomach.

"Yes Miss. Kunkle I understand" Miley managed to say as a sob esxaped her lips.

"Good now get to your chores your not wanted anymore"said as she looked Miley and pointed at the door.

* * *

Later that day Miley was finishing up the front hall floors and started to put up the stuff. When suddenly she bupped into something or someone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going..." said Miley as she fell to the ground then looking up and was surprised to see the Jonhson Brothers.

"No it was are falt we weren't watching where we where going" said Joe as he helped Miley up.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?"wandered Mileyas she looked at them with confusion.

"Miss. Kunkle had us over as a surprise for the girls" said Nick as he came farther out the door.

"Miss. Kunklesure is nice" said Kevin with a smile.

"You think she's nice you've got to kidding me" said Miley as she looked at the brothers with horror.

"What do you mean she's not always nice?" asked Joe as he looked at Miley with a puzzled look on his face.

"No she's not she's...she's awful" said Miley as she tried to keep the tears away.

"What do you mean she's awful. She seems nice to us?" asked Nick as him and his brothers looking at Miley waiting an answer.

"When I got here I could tell that she didn't like me. But she pretended to act like she did just so my dad wouldn't get suspishes. Any way on my 12Th birthday Miss. Kunkle told me that my dad had that I would have to work as a servant and that there was nothing I could do about it" said Miley as the tears spiled from her eyes.

The Johnson Brothers told Miley it was going to be Ok and tell her cry her all her sorrow out. A few moments later The Johnson Brother had to leave and left Miley to do her chores before Miss. Kunkle saw her talking to them.

**A/N**: Sorry the chapters a little dry I'm working on another story as well "Edward and Bella: A fight for true love". Please** read** and **reveiw** the story thanks and this one as well:) Thanks again


	7. Chapter 7:She sounds familiar

Chapter 7: She sounds familiar

**A/N:** I'm really sorry it's taken me a while to update. I've been very busy with school and all. Hope you like this chapter.

"He's is not my nephew" said Mr. Corelli as he looked at a man lying on a narrow hospital bed.

"I'm sorry but he is the only one that we know of that survived the plain crash" said the doctor as he looked at the man lying on the bed.

"Perhaps you can take him back to you're place till he gets better" suggested the doctor.

"Well I guess it's the least I can do." said Mr. Corelli with a smile.

"Will he ever remember who he is?" wondered Mr. Corelli looking at the doctor.

"Its hard to say. But most likely no he probably won't ever remember who he is let alone anything else" said the Doctor with sadness.

When they got home Mr. Corelli's butler came up to him to tell him awful news.

"Sir you know the new little girl that started going to the school next door?" asked the butler as they made there way inside.

"Yes I know her what happened?" asked Mr. Corelli looking at his Butler waiting for an answer.

"Her dad was killed in a plain crash a few days ago" said the butler with sadness.

"Oh my that poor little girl. She is so young to lose her dad" said Mr. Corelli with a heavy sad sign.

"Who is this little girl you're talking about?" asked the injured young man.

"Oh she goes to the school next door for girls. She's a cute little girl long brown hair dark brown eyes to match. Her names…Miley I think?" answered Mr. Corelli putting his hand to his chine.

"Sweet niblets that girl sounds so familiar" wondered the man. He kept thinking but nothing came to mind. But deep down he knew her but how?

**A/N**: Sorry it's a short chapter. I've got writers block from here on out. Do you guys have any ideas? If you do I would really appreciate it thanks:) I thought about Miley falling love with one of the Jonas Brothers but I'm not sure where to put it maybe you can help. **Review** please


	8. Chapter 8:Don't you remember?

Chapter 8: Don't you remember?

**A/N:**I'm so so very sorry it's taken me forever to update I've been very busy. Again I'm really sorry.

The next day was a rainy one so Miley had twice the chores to get done, because half of her chores where outside work. Miley was getting read to make lunch when there was a knock on the door. When Miley opened the door she saw Joe Johnson standing there.

"Oh hi Joe I will tell Miss. Kunkle that you are here" Miley said as she started for Miss Kunkles office.

"Um Miley I'm not here to see Miss. Kunkle, I'm here to see you" Joe said with a smile taking Miley's hand.

"What?" asked Miley with confusion on her face.

"The other day when you told me and my brothers what happened, I felt really sorry for you" said Joe as he pulled Miley closer.

"Aww that is so sweet Joe" Miley said as her lips meet his.

"Miley!" yelled a voice from behind Miley. "I need you to take this over to Mr. Curely." Finished Miss. Kunkle forcing things into Miley's hands.

Miley told Joe goodbye and went next door to Mr. Curely.

"Hi sir is Mr. Curely here?" asked Miley looking at the man, he looked like…like her dad.

"Dad, dad" Miley said happily dropping everything and giving him a hug.

"What did you say?" asked the man looking at Miley as he pulled from her huge.

"Oh dad it's me Miley I know you know who I am" answered Miley trying so hard to get through to her daddy.

"MILEY what are you doing!" yelled Miss. Kunkle grabbing Miley's arm.

"Dad tell her your Billy Ray Cyrus, tell her your my daddy" Begged Miley through her tears, he just had to remember he just had to.

"I'm sorry little girl but I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about" the man said looking at Miley with sad eyes. He felt so bad for her,she must have went through something terrible.

"But what about the hot pink guitar you gave me? You told me that when I played it, that you would be with me always" Miley tried again but it was not working.

'Miley he doesn't have a daughter, now come with me before I call the LA police" threatened Miss. Kunkle as she gripped Miley's arm harder. Miley tried so hard to get lose but it was know use.

"Daddy please remember me" yelled Miley as she was dragged inside by Miss. Kunkle.

"That is it Miley I'm getting rid of you, you've been nothing but trouble since the very beginning" Miss. Kunkle said as she dialed 911.

"Emergency how may I help you?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Yes send over the police I have a girl here who needs to be taken away for good" said Miss. Kunkle with an evil smile as she looked at Miley, who had a terrified look on her face.

a moment later she hung up the phone and turned to Miley once again.

"The police will be here very soon to take you away to somewhere where they **will**take care of you"Miss Kunkle said once again as she walked closer to Miley. Miley backed up as much as she could but it was know use she was trapped like a cat.

"What's going on?" asked a little voice coming up behind them.

"Nothing Lily go back to bed" commanded Miss. Kunkle. But Lily just looked at Miley who had a look of terror on her small face. But she did as she was told. Miley didn't know if she would ever see Lily again not where she was gong at least.

Moments later there was a loud bang on the door. "Police, open up" they yelled. Miss. Kunkle went an answered it.

"You called for the police" said the police officer with a small beard.

"Yes I did this girl is nothing but trouble and I want her put away...for good" commanded Miss. Kunkle.

They took Miley by force but Miley did all in her power to get away but one of the other police officers picked her up and put her over his big shoulder.

"NO I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, DADDY, DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Miley as loud as she could. People started to come out of there homes to see what was going on including Mr. Curely and the young man. As they watched Miley being put in the police car the young man remember Miley she really was his daughter.

"Miley!" yelled Billy Ray as he ran towards the police car. Miley forced the car door open and ran into her daddy's arms.

"Daddy you do remember, Daddy please don't ever leave me again" cried Miley into her fathers should.

"I won't babe I won't ever again don't you worry" promised Billy Ray as he kissed his little princess on the forehead.

**A/N**: Once again I am truly very sorry for not updating sooner I've just been busy Finales are coming up and I've been on a writers block for a while. Please **Review** and yes there is going to be another chapter don't worry:)


	9. Chapter 9:Back to work

Chapter 9: Back to work

Billy Ray held on to his Little Princess for a long moment then said

"Miley I'm very sorry that I just abandoned you like that. When that plane was getting ready to crash all I could think about was you. I'm going to die what's going to happen to my little princess "he finished looking down at Miley.

"Oh daddy it's good to have you back. It was just awful after I was told that you had died Miss. Kunkle put me to work. She said that since you had died there was known more money and that I would have to pay it off by working" Miley cried as she berried her face in her dad's stomach.

"Is that true Miss. Kunkle?" Billy Ray asked in an outraged voice. Miley had never herd her daddy yell like that before.

"It most serenely is not she's lying to you, just so you will take her home. No sir it not true" Miss. Kunkle said looking at Billy Ray.

Billy Ray didn't know what to think or say. He known that sometimes Miley imagination could get carried away sometimes. Maybe she just misunderstood?

"Miley could it be possible that you just misunderstood Miss. Kunkle?" Billy Ray asked looking down at his daughter.

'What no daddy I know what I saw and what I went through" Miley said with horror how could her dad not believe her but instead believe Miss. Kunkle.

A few moments went by with out anyone saying a word then Billy Ray spoke

"Miley I'm afraid I'm going to have to go with Miss. Kunkle on this one" Billy Ray said with sorrow he hated to see his little girl cry but there was nothing more he could do.

"Daddy…why don't you believe me its true I promise it is" Miley said as tears filled her soft dark eyes.

"Miley I still have about two more cities to go to for my tour. Now you know that I can't take you with me so you're going to stay here for the next two weeks or so" Billy Ray said as his fingers went through Miley's dark chestnut hair.

"No Daddy…pl…please take me with you it will only get worse while you're gone…PLEASE DADDY!" begged Miley as the tears came running down her cheeks.

"Miley please don't cry. I'm sorry but I have to go and Miss. Kunkle will take care of you and I will be back before you know it" Billy Ray said kissing Miley on the forehead.

Miley just begged and begged her dad to take her with him. What she said was true. Billy Ray told his little princess goodbye and left for the second time for his tour.

"DADDY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE. TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!!!!!!" Miley cried, screamed as she was taken back into the house.

"Miley stop your crying your dad said he would be back with in two weeks" Miss. Kunkle said as she got inside with Miley (she was only being like this because when she got inside the house girls where staring at them)

"Everything's just fine know everyone go back to your classes" Miss. Kunkle said with a smile. That smile soon faded as the girls went back to there classes. That's when Miss. Kunkle turned back into the mean person Miley said she was.

"Now lesson here Miley you are to continue what you where doing before your daddy "came" to get you. is that clear" Miss. Kunkle said with evil.

All Miley could do was cry and cry. And said

"Yes ma'ma" as tears sprang from her eyes.

She new what would happen and she was right. She was going back to where she just came from. Miley know what the worse part was, was that her daddy didn't believe her.

**A/N**: Oh cliffhanger (I know I'm evil) so what do you think? sorry its taken forever for me to update school starts again tomorrow. sorry its a short chapter. Please **Review** thanks:)


	10. Chapter 10:Coming to the rescue

Chapter 10: Coming to the rescue

A/N: Sorry it's taken a little while to update been busy with school and all.

The next morning Miley was still in bed crying for her daddy to come and take her home.

So she wrote a touching letter to him and here is what her letter said

Dear, daddy

Please come get me I'm really sick and Miss Kunkle is forcing me to do work again even worse this time. Oh daddy I miss you so much please get here as soon as possible I better go Miss KunKle doesn't know I'm writing this oh no she is her I have to go love your little Princess Miley

Miss Kunkle asked Miley in an evil voice

"Did you writ a letter to your dad?"

"Yes ma'ma I just want to talk to my daddy" Miley said with some fear in her voice.

Then all of a sudden there was a PROBLEM with that Miss Kunkle told miley that there is no letter writing what so ever. Miss. Kunkle commanded Miley to give her the letter but Miley said no. She ran down the stairs out the door, and to the post office. Miss. Kunkle tired to run after but Miley was faster.

Then Miley ran back to Lilly's room. Meanwhile after Billy Rays concert that night. Billy Ray found Miley's letter read it and wrote back to his little princess.

Dear, Miley

I will be there as soon as possible But it might take a few

Hours because I'm stuck in traffic I'm sorry I didn't trust

You hang, in there my little princess. I'm on my way just stay strong

Till I get there and remember that I love you

Love dad

So he tried to send the letter but know Miss Kunkle would just keep it for herself so he drove to get Miley and Lily himself.

A/N: So what do you think? I would like to thank Blossom 108 for writing this chapter for me:)


	11. Chapter 11:saved at last

Chapter 11: Saved at last

Billy ray came back to the school to get Miley and lily as well. As he came threw the door he found Miley working for all the girls, lily was working as well. He just couldn't believe that they where forced to do that. So he told them to stop and go pack there things that they where leaving. The girls said that it was already done and that they where ready to leave this awful place. Then Billy Ray said for them to go get in the tour bus and wait right there.

"I need to go talk to Miss. Kunkle and give her a piece of my mind" Billy Ray said going to her office. he maid his way down the hall to her office and went in with out knocking.

"Miss. Kunkle you are lier and my little princess was right all along, about you. And also where is the money that you have for Miley's birthday party" Billy Ray commanded.

"I gave all the money to the girls and kept some for myself so there's non left" Miss. Kunkle said with a evil smile.

"Sweet niblets how am I supposed to get that money back now" Billy Ray said as he went back to the tour bus as mad as he could possibly get.

As he got back on the tour bus Lily came up to him and began panicking telling him that Miley wasn't feeling to well.

So Billy Ray went back to the back and saw Miley crying her dark eyes out.

Billy Ray didn't know what was wrong so he did the best next thing asked his little doll what was wrong and Miley said in a weak voice that her head hurt really bad.

"Don't worry sweetheart all you need is some sleep" he said kissing his daughter on the forehead. "You just get some rest and you'll feel better in the morning.

As Miley feel asleep Billy Ray heard something behind him. He turned round and saw Lily who was waiting there patently. He told Lily that things where going to be Okay that he would call the doctor when they got home.

"Thanks mister Steward" Lily said with a tooth less smile.

"Your welcome Lily" Billy Ray said as he kissed her head and told her goodnight.

They got home six hours later. Billy Ray carried Miley to her room then showed Lily the guest room. As soon as that was done he called the doctor.

"It sounds just like the case of the flue with her head hurting and her stomach hurting as well. Just make sure she gets plenty of rest and she should be fine in a few days" the doctor said over the reserve.

"Thanks Doc I really appreciate all your help ever since Miley's been at that awful school things have just gone down hill. So its great to hear that she will be okay" Billy Ray said with some happiness. As soon as he was done with the doctor, Billy Ray called child services. He wanted to find out about Lily on how her parents where and all.

But when the lady came back with her file he was surprised on what he had heard. A few years ago Lily's mom had died and that her dad didn't want her anymore so he placed her in Miss. Kunkles school for girls and paid for all of her schooling and then just left never to be heard from again. Billy Ray new what he had to do so he talked to the lady a little while longer and when Lily would wake up in the morning he had a big surprise for her.

**Next Day...**

Lily woke with a yawn and to find Miley staring down at her.

"Oh crap Miley you didn't have to scare me like that...why are you standing over me for?" Lily asked with confusion.

"My daddy has a surprise for both of use that's all he said nothing else"Miley said as she and Lily made there way down stairs. "So what's the big surprise?" Miley asked as they walked into the living room.

"I called child services last night and Lily it has been decided that you are member of are family now" Billy Ray said with a warm smile.

"Really?" Lily asked with happiness as she clapped her hands.

"Yep made the call last night" Billy Ray said.

"Lily's my sister sweet I love this" Miley said giving Lily a hug. From Then on they where a happy family.

**A/N**:Sorry short chapter I have at least one chapter left up my sleeve maybe two but I'm not sure. So what do you think? Please **review** and don't worry a certain someone or should I say three guys are in the next chapter not a lot but a little can you guess who it is?


	12. Chapter 12:NO!

Chapter 12: NO!

**A/N**: I am so so sorry for not updating sooner like I said I would I've just been pulled down with different things.

Three years have passed since Miley went from being an orphan to Hannah Montana. Along withthat her and Lily both scored a boyfriends. Can you guess who they are? Your right the Jonas Brothers well more Like Joe and Miley, Kevin and Lily I bet you didn't see that coming....lol.

"Daddy you ready to go. I don't want to be late for the CD signing" Miley yelled up the stairs to her two story beach house.

"Miley there still going to be there. Don't get your pants in a wade will get there" Billy Ray said coming down the stairs.

"Are you ready now?" Miley asked going over to the breakfast counter where Lily was sitting.

"Yes I'm ready what about you" Lily said turning around in her seat.

"Of course I'm ready Lily" Miley said giving her sister a look.

"Okay okay sorry" Lily said putting her bowl in the sink.

"Lets go you said you where ready" Billy Ray said picking up his hat.

**CD sighning an hour later...**

When they got to the CD sighing it was packed like no other. People where all the way lined up from the front door down the street and around the block.

"Oh my gosh this place is packed worse then at the beef in waffle in mid March" Billy Ray said coming threw the front door.

"Daddy I'm Hannah Montana for crying out loud. I'm not a normal kid" Miley said sitting down at the table. "Hello sweetie whats your name"

"Victoria" the girl said with a smile.

"Victoria what a nice name" Miley said signing the CD.

About two hours later the CD store was empty.

"Well DarlineI think you did a nice job. You know the kids just love you" Billy Ray said giving Miley a hug. "and I do to"

"Thanks daddy I love you to and Lilly to" Miley said pulling Lilly into the hug.

"Love you to" Lilly said.

When they got outside people where lined up on the side walk waiting for Miley.

"HANNHA!, HANNHA!" they where saying.

"I love you all-" Miley said then leaned over to her daddy and asked. "Where are we.

"Indiana" Billy Ray said.

"Indiana" Miley said then getting back into the limo. When she and Lilly got in they saw there boyfriends.

"Hey girls" they said with a smile as they gave then kisses on the cheeks.

"Aw you two are so sweet" the girls said returning the kisses.

The Limo drove off into the sunset and as it is said in a lot of other stories and they all lived happily ever after...for now. Now your probably asking about Miss. Kunkle well she got a job at Mileys school as her English teacher. That's why I put the for now in there.

**Three months later...Augest 14th(first day of school)**

Miley made her way into the halls of her high school. She was so happy to be starting high school she new things where going to be great she could just fill it. Miley walked into her englishclass notepad and folder in hand waiting with excitement to find out who her teacher was. (**A/N:**Miley doesn't know yet that Miss. Kunkle is her teacher) That happiness and exsitment soon faded. As soon as she walked through the door she saw Miss. Kunkle.

"Well if it isn't Miley Stwart. It has been a while since we've seen each other hasn't it?" Miss. Kunkle asked stepping out from behind her desk.

Miley suddenly relized that she was the only one in the class for right now. Oh how she wished more kids would show up soon.

"Yes Miss. Kunkle it has been a while" Mileyanswered with fear growing in her voice.

As Miss. Kunkle began to come closer Miley began to back up. But it was know use Miss. Kunkle got to the door before Miley and shut it.

"Miley, Miley your in my classroom so you follow my rules" Miss. Kunklesaid with an evil smile coming across her lips.

Mileycrept to the floor with fear and terror in her eyes and body. This brought back terrible memories from three years ago. She just cried and cried this couldn't happening all over again, Could it?

**A/N**: So what do you think? I'm so very sorry it has taken me this long to update but I've been very busy. And this isn't my last chapter there is one or two more chapters to come. I thought this would be my last chapter but then I thought about it. Please **Review** thanks:)


	13. Chapter 13: A Nightmare Come Back

Chapter 13: A Nightmare Come Back

**A/N**: I know its been quite a while since I;ve update, sorry about that. Enjoy

Miley stayed on her knees and cried for five minutes. How could this happen? After leaving the girl school three years ago Miley, thought she was safe from the eyes and ears of Miss. Kunkle. Now she was her English teacher. Would things be different now, since Miley was in high school? Or worse….would Miss. Kunkle humiliate Miley, by all the stories and things she made her do? Miley finally looked up as tears filled her lovely eyes.

"I expect you to do as you are told here. If you cause me any trouble missy I will make sure you don't pass English." Miss. Kunkle said pointing her index finger at a scared and horrified Miley. "Don't go shooting off your mouth about how I was so mean to you at that boarding school."

Miley nodded her head as the tears finally fell. She was never going to pass English even if she studied and studied Miss. Kunkle would make sure she didn't and never would.

A knock came at the door. More students had arrived. "Get up!" Miss. Kunkle commanded as she yanked Miley up by her right arm. Miley went and sat down. After every student had arrived Miss. Kunkle stood at the front of the class. "Miley Cyrus sit in the front row, where I can see you." Miss. Kunkle asked.

Miley got up and walked slowly to the front row and sat in front of Miss. Kunkle's desk. "The rules of the classroom; you are expected to turn in all homework on time…no extra time, you will respect everyone and everything in this room, No talking back at anytime, if any of these rules are broken you will be in the principal's office." Miss. Kunkle said looking at Miley while she told of the rules.

An hour later English was over with and it was lunch time. Miley walked into the lunch room to find Lily sitting in the far corner with a boy. "Hi Lily," Miley said with a smile as she sat down with her lunch tray.

"Hi Miley, Miley this is Oliver." Lily said as her sister began eating her lunch.

"What up?" Oliver asked as a smile came to his face.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Miley said shaking the guy's hand.

"How were the first few classes?" Lily asked taking a bit of her banana.

"Good until I got to English." Miley answered stabbing her pasta with her fork.

"What's wrong? Is the new kid sitting next to you?" Lily asked putting her hand on Miley's shoulder.

Miley looked over at her best friend with an odd look. "No, Miss. Kunkle is my English teacher." Miley answered taking anther bit of her pasta.

"What? How did this happen?" Lily asked slamming her fist on the table top.

"What's wrong? Miss. Kunkle's really nice. I have her for English as well." Oliver answered as he took a drink of his milk.

Lily elbowed him in the side. "Oh. What?" Oliver asked as he rubbed his throbbing side.

"Do you want me to tell him or you?" Lily asked looking at her best friend from a crossed the table.

"No Lily, I will do it." Miley answered putting her fork down, she could talk since no one ever sat around them. "Miss. Kunkle was my headmaster at the school I went to three years ago. My father Billy Ray Cyrus was on tour for five months. I was having a great time there. That was until my dad was "killed" in a plane crash. Miss. Kunkle put me in the attic and put me to work for months and months. She didn't care about me anymore, now that I was poor and had nowhere to go. My dad at the time was living next door with a man, but my dad had no remembrance of me what so ever. I begged and pleaded with him to remember me. It was no us he had no idea who I was. Finally after what seemed forever he knew who I was, but since he still had tours to go on he had me stay at the school for another two weeks. I wasn't treated all the other girls. I was still treated very badly, only this time hundred times worse." Miley answered to the point where she was in tears.

Lily handed her a napkin and told her everything was going to be alright. Meanwhile Oliver sat there stunned and shocked. "Wow! I had no idea. Miley I'm really sorry." Oliver answered.

Miley thanked him as the bell rang for six period. Just one more class left and she could go home. Go home and tell her daddy what had happened. An hour later Miley made her way into her beach house. "Daddy," Miley cried as she dad sat on the coach.

"What's wrong princess?" Billy Ray asked putting his paper down.

"Miss. Kunkle is my new English teacher." Miley said as a tear came down her lovely face.

"I thought we got rid of her when we left the girl school three years ago?" Billy Ray asked standing up.

Miley ran into his arms and began to cry. This wasn't far. What did she do to deserve such a mean and nasty teacher? It was all because Miley had what Miss. Kunkle didn't have and that was money.

**A/N: **Sorry for a short chapter, I've been very busy. What do you think? Review please and thank you:)


End file.
